


bulbasaur's hideous revenge

by doucheysock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doucheysock/pseuds/doucheysock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prepare for trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	bulbasaur's hideous revenge

"oh bulbasaur" loki moaned into bulbasaur's cloaca "you make me forfet that my brother hates me and said i was adopted. " everyone wqs still angry about that one line of dialogue and for once loki was no exceptopn. i was fine with jt tho i mean calm the fuck down ppl

"pika" bulbasaur chiriped happily as loki gave him the rimming of a lifetime

"prepare for troube" came and unknown voixe in the background

"and make it doube" said a femknine female equally unknown voice

"--ended dildo that is! meowth, that's right!"

"by the nons" loki whispered, relictantly lifting his head from bulbasaur's magnificent cloaca to look at what fresh hell had befallen him

"char?" bulbasaur whimpered in fright

"i see you've got something i need" james purred silkily like a smirking seme. he held out his hand with confieden e. then jessie knocked him off the apple box he was standing on. he crumpled like a wet napkin. "i mean ppplease master" he mewled now that Loki was now taller than him

"i gotta get me some stilts" meowth said thoughtfully. laugh trakc. this was filmed in front of a live studio audience

"you crazy kids" jessie said, chomping on her cigar. "just get together you daffy dames."

loki dropped bulbasaur on the ground and cupped james face. "woth this ball i thee wed" he whispered, holding out a pokeball. "eeeEeeee" James replied with smpuldering passion

as they wandered off into the sunset, bulbasaur glared through eyes turned to slits of hate. "i am All About Eve-ing my way back into Loki's arms and I don't care what bitch i have to mow down to do it." he growled out the word "koffing" like a promise. 

TO BE CONTINUEED????????

**Author's Note:**

> This will never be continued.


End file.
